


Remote Control

by there_must_be_a_lock



Series: Everything [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Remote Control Vibrator, Skype, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: “This is some space age shit,” Jared commented. His fingers moved over the screen, and then they both looked at me expectantly. A moment later I felt a low vibration.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader
Series: Everything [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Remote Control

**Author's Note:**

> The doodad in question is called the We-Vibe Sync. We live in the future.
> 
> For info on the Everything series (and for general fangirl screeching) you can find me over on tumblr at there-must-be-a-lock! 
> 
> The original story has been moved over to Amazon and you can find it there as an ebook.

_You got it all set up yet? Someone’s impatient._

_Yeah, hang on._

I slipped the vibrator in and adjusted it until it fit snugly, pressing against both my clit and my g-spot, and then I grabbed my laptop and settled back against my pillows, feeling a nervous thrill in the base of my stomach as I clicked the Skype call icon. 

Jensen picked up right away, and I couldn’t help the stupid, happy grin that stretched across my face when the little image of them popped up on the screen. They were lying on their sides, spooning, facing the laptop, Jensen behind Jared with his chin tucked over Jared’s shoulder. I could see enough bare chest to assume they were naked, and my stomach flipped. I set my laptop down on a pillow next to me and turned on my side, mirroring them, so it was almost like we were face to face.

“Hey, you,” Jared said, with a big dimpled grin. Jensen was just looking at me, eyes soft, and I beamed helplessly for a moment. 

I’d wrapped for the season and gone home, but they still had a week of shooting left, and I missed them so much it felt like I had a hole in my fucking chest.

“You like your present?” Jensen asked. 

I nodded, and angled the screen so that they could see the rest of my naked body, all the way down to where the purple silicone of the toy showed, nestled between my legs. 

“Shit,” Jared half-laughed, and when I turned the camera back up to my face, Jensen gave me a sly smile. 

Jared reached out and grabbed a phone from somewhere out of view, and they focused on it for a moment, Jensen whispering something in Jared’s ear that made them both smirk. 

“This is some space age shit,” Jared commented. His fingers moved over the screen, and then they both looked at me expectantly. A moment later I felt a low vibration. 

“Whoa,” I breathed. It was more from surprise, than anything; the vibration was barely a tickle, but it was still kind of amazing that they were controlling it from another fucking country. 

“Give her a little more,” Jensen said quietly. I watched Jared’s long fingers moving and then felt the answering hum between my legs. It wouldn’t be enough to make me come, but I could feel tendrils of heat starting to prickle in my guts. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” said Jared, low and fervent, and I flushed. 

“ _You_ are,” I said softly. “Miss your fuckin’ face.” 

“God, you guys are gross for each other,” Jensen grumbled, but then he bit his lip, dropping the facade, and confessed, “Guess we’re both kinda crazy about you. Not the same here without our girl.” 

I got a little choked up at that. It had been _hard_ , leaving them; I still felt like the outsider in the relationship most of the time, and I couldn’t help but wonder if they missed me in the same achy all-consuming way I’d been missing them. But I could see it plain as day, written all over their faces. Jensen was kissing the curve of Jared’s neck, absent-mindedly mouthing there even as his hand fidgeted with something out of the frame, but their attention was fully focused on me; they were watching me with soft, open expressions, totally unguarded, eyes locked on the screen. 

Except then Jensen was reaching down, out of sight, and Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head. Jensen was still watching me, staring straight at me as if to gauge my reaction as he did something that made Jared’s mouth drop open. Arousal pooled low in my belly, making my cunt flutter and clench around the barely-there vibration. 

Jensen grinned and drawled, “We talk about you all the time, y’know. You should hear some of the filthy things he wants to do to you, when we get home.”

“Yeah?” I asked breathlessly. 

Jared’s eyes fluttered open again. “Miss touching you,” he said, almost shyly. He circled his fingers over the phone screen and answering vibrations hit my g-spot. I squirmed, pressing my thighs together tightly. 

“I miss _watching_ him touch you,” Jensen said. I saw the muscles of his shoulder roll and Jared sighed, chest heaving. “The way you try to fuck yourself on his fingers when you’re close. The way you _taste_ on his fingers.” 

I shivered, transfixed by the wicked curve of Jensen’s smile as he spoke. 

“God, you don’t even know,” Jared sighed. He rocked back against Jensen’s hand and I bit back a whimper. Part of me wanted to see more, but… his _face_. 

“Tell her,” Jensen whispered, right up against his ear, and the muscles in his arm were flexing in time with Jared’s quick, sharp breaths. 

“Want to eat you out until you’re dripping all over my face,” Jared said hoarsely, and his eyes were smoldering as he watched me. “Want to just… fuck, wanna just lick you slow, fuck you with my tongue until you’re shaking and begging and just - Jesus, fucking _fuck_ , wish you were here, I -”

He groaned, twisting back against Jensen, and then fiddled with his phone for a second with what looked like intense concentration. 

I whined as the vibrations started to pulse, more intense now, a rhythmic buzz that I could feel sizzling under my skin. I reached down instinctively to touch myself, to push the vibrator down harder, something, _anything_ , but Jensen shook his head. 

“Don’t,” he warned. “Greedy girl. We’re in charge tonight. Understand?” 

“Sorry,” I whispered. I grabbed the pillow instead, holding on tight. 

“You miss having our hands all over you?” he said, raspy and heated. “You like how it feels when I’m holding you down for him? When I remind you who you belong to?” 

I whimpered, squeezing around the vibrator. “Yeah.” 

“I fucking love it,” he growled. “Love spreading you open, teasing you until you can barely stand it, getting you ready for him. The face you make when he starts fucking you open… you have no idea. You make such a fucking mess, dripping all over yourself, and you’re still so fucking tight you’re losing it by the time he’s got that big thick cock stuffed in your perfect little pussy. The way you let him pound into you until you’re screaming and sore and out of your head and you’ll still beg for more…” 

“Shit,” I gasped. I was so fucking wet, just from clenching around the vibrations and listening to his fucking voice, but it wasn’t enough to push me over the edge. 

“He wants me to fuck him while he’s inside you,” Jensen said. Jared made a low, anguished sound, grinding back against him. 

“Yeah,” I breathed. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, I wanna feel that.” 

“All of us spooned together, just like this,” Jensen said, with a grin, and then on the last word I could see him shift and press forward, holding Jared in place with an arm across his chest. Jared let out this gorgeous, gravelly moan, arching back. 

“Holy shit,” I choked out. “Need more, c’mon, please, I -”

“You want to feel that?” Jensen said, and his voice was strained now, his breathing harsh as he rocked forward. “Feel him moving, knowing it’s me pushing him deeper into you?” 

“Please,” I groaned again, and Jared was gasping like he was drowning, but he fumbled with the phone. The vibration intensified, suddenly, and bright heat cramped in my core, making me cry out and twist forward. 

“Fuck, love watching you,” Jared said breathlessly, watching me with a dazed, wondering expression. “Just like this, watching your face, so fucking perfect, I just - miss you, _god_ , I miss you so much.” 

He let the phone drop, bracing himself with a hand on the mattress to push back against Jensen’s thrusts, and Jensen’s mouth dropped open in a gorgeous red O. 

I bit my lip, whining with every exhale, feeling pressure simmering low and inevitable in my belly. It was maddening not being in control; I wanted to touch, to turn up the speed of the quick even pulses, to grind the heel of my hand down against the vibrator and buck my hips up until I was coming so hard I couldn’t see straight. Instead I just clutched the pillow, my thighs shaking, as I watched the two of them: sweat shining on flushed cheeks, Jared’s chest heaving, Jensen’s arm flexing. 

“Can you imagine how good that’s gonna feel?” Jensen sighed against Jared’s ear. “Being wrapped around her like this, feeling her hot, soaking wet cunt squeezing your cock every time I shove into you… you could grab her hair, use it to pull her back against you harder…” 

I whimpered as a wave of arousal hit me with the force of a fucking freight train. I could feel the tension gathering under my skin, twisting up my insides, tugging at my spine. 

“Look at her,” Jensen whispered, and his eyes held mine steadily as he fucked Jared harder. “She’s imagining your cock splitting her open right now, she’s about to come for us, ‘bout to fucking lose it thinking about the way you feel inside her… Aren’t you, princess?” 

“Yeah,” I gritted out. “Yeah, fuck, so close, just need -”

Jared cursed and swiped at the phone screen again. The vibrations throbbed against my clit and fizzed deep inside me, and it felt like my orgasm was thudding through my entire body like a heartbeat, pulsing down to my toes, thumping out from my core, thrumming through my skull in wave after blinding wave of white-hot electricity. 

It didn’t _stop_. The vibrator kept buzzing, drawing it out, making me shudder as it splintered through me. It felt like my muscles were spasming, my limbs wracked with little seizures, and I bit down on the pillow to try to stifle the wild sobs that were catching deep in my chest. 

“Fuck, _okay_ , enough,” I stuttered. 

I managed to wrench my eyes open, and the sight of them made me gasp and shiver all over again. Jared was shaking, his head thrown back and his mouth open in a choked, wordless cry, and as I watched, Jensen gasped and buried his face in the curve of Jared’s neck, curling into him and holding him close as he came. 

I let out a broken, high-pitched whine as one last shock of pleasure lanced through me, paralyzing me for a moment, and then I couldn’t take it any more. I pulled the toy out with a slick obscene sound and jabbed at the buttons until it stopped. 

I settled back down, rubbing my cheek into the pillow, boneless and content. On the screen, Jared was reaching up and back, his hand cupping the back of Jensen’s head, his face tilted up as Jensen leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. I still felt like I was intruding, sometimes, when I saw them like this, tangled together so sweetly with those soft intimate smiles. 

They both turned those soft smiles on me, then, and I felt like I was _melting_. 

“How’d I get so fucking lucky?” I asked, around the thick lump in my throat, and Jared laughed while Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“We’re the lucky ones,” Jared said firmly, and I could tell that, somehow, he really believed it.

.


End file.
